The present invention relates to automotive cupholders and particularly to a selectively deployable cupholder which is telescopically nestable and is adaptable for sliding drawer applications.
Modern automotive interior design makes great strides to provide convenience for vehicle passengers. One of these conveniences is the cupholder for holding liquid filled beverage containers, with due regard for the inertial forces commonly involved with normal driving.
Numerous cupholder designs have been executed in a variety of automotive applications by a variety of manufacturers. These cupholder designs generally fall within one of two categories: static component cupholders and active component cupholders.
Static component cupholders generally involve molding a xe2x80x9cpocketxe2x80x9d into an automotive interior component, as for example a floor console, a door panel, etc, with sufficient diametric clearance and depth to accommodate a variety of commonly used beverage containers. While of low cost and durable, this type of cupholder generally does not provide an acceptable tradeoff between packaging space and cupholder functionality. Specifically, packaging space is negatively influenced as the xe2x80x9cpocketxe2x80x9d wall size dimensions are increased to provide sufficient depth for large beverage containers with high centers of gravity.
Active component cupholders generally involve multiple pieces that are attached by springs, pins, or other linkages which allow the individual components of the design to xe2x80x9cnestxe2x80x9d within each other, thereby optimizing packaging space. This cupholder design also allows for a wider size range of beverage containers by optimization of the component piece parts and the locational functionality of the springs, pins or other linkages within the design. However, the active component cupholder design is generally more expensive, more complex, more difficult to manufacture, and has poorer durability performance, as compared to static component cupholder designs.
Accordingly, what remains needed in the art is a cupholder design that is the best of the static and active component designs, providing an optimal balance between the imperatives of packaging space, cost, durability, and cupholder functionality for use in an automotive interior application, and further providing very compact storage of multiple, tall, and effective cupholders achieved with a minimal number of movable component parts.
The present invention is a selectively deployable cupholder that incorporates the best aspects of the static and active component designs, providing an optimal balance between the imperatives of packaging space, cost, durability, and cupholder functionality for use in an automotive interior application, and further providing very compact storage of multiple, tall, and effective cupholders achieved with a single movable component part. In this regard, the present invention, while falling within the active component cupholder category, overcomes the deficiencies associated with other designs in this category by avoiding the use of springs, pins, or other linkages.
The selectively deployable cupholder according to the present invention is composed of a stationary cylindrical (ring shaped) component and a movable cylindrical (ring shaped) component telescopically nested within the stationary cylindrical component. The stationary cylindrical component may be permanently connected, or removably connected, to a surrounding trim component, which may or may not supply the floor of the cupholder. When the movable cylindrical component is in an undeployed state, whereat it is fully nested with respect to the stationary cylindrical component, a low vertical profile is provided, suitable for drawer applications. When the movable cylindrical component is in a deployed state, whereat it is fully telescopically raised relative to the stationary cylindrical component, the cupholder receives beverage containers with a stable support therefor, as is required for use in an automotive driving environment.
The movable cylindrical component is provided with a plurality of bosses emanating from its outer wall surface adjacent the lower end thereof. The stationary cylindrical component has a plurality of tracks formed into an inner wall surface, one for each boss. Each boss is received into its respective track, wherein the tracks guide telescopic movement of the movable cylindrical component with respect to the stationary cylindrical component. An upper detent and a lower detent are provided at each track for defining the upper and lower telescopic limits of travel of the movable cylindrical component with respect to the stationary cylindrical component via the bosses, respectively. In this regard, each detent and its respective boss interact in a resilient manner so as to provide a snapping location of the boss in the detent which is detectable by the user, wherein this feedback provides user awareness of achievement of each limit of telescopic travel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cupholder having only a single moving component part which provides the best aspects of both the static component and active component cupholder designs.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a cupholder having only a single moving compoinent part which provides the best aspects of both the static component and active component cupholder designs, wherein the cupholder is adapatable for use with a sliding drawer which is slidably stowable.
These and additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clearer from the following specification of a preferred embodiment.